bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magic Show Must Go On
Plot While practicing for the Talent Show.Gil, Oona and the Genies get trapped in the human world.Now they all must work together to get back home in time for the talent show. Trivia Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Harrison Fahie as Person #1 # Kate McKinnon as Person #2 # Matt Hill as Person #3 # Sam Vincent as Russell # Michael Daingerfield as Pete Transcript Act 1 (The episode starts off with Gil and Oona sleeping.Zach and Leah came in and blasted an air horn and that blast woke Gil and Oona up.) * Zach: “Rise and Shine guys.” * Leah: “Today’s the talent show.” * Both: “The talent show.” * Zach: “Please get ready.” * Leah: “The talent show starts in a couple of hours.” * Gil: “Hey Oona.Let’s get ready.” (Gil and Oona put on their magician outfits.) * Oona: “I bet the Genies know it’s showtime.” * Genies: “Showtime.” * Gil: “Morning Genies.” * Glimmer: “I’m so so so excited for the talent show.” * Chloe: “Me too.” * Gil: “C’mon.Let’s get down to magic business.” (Gil and Oona threw down a bag of smoke.At The Stage.) *Molly: “Hey Guys.Whoa.You Guys look great.” *Gil: “Great enough for act.” *Oona: “It’s totally gonna bring down the house.” *Gil: “Hey Oona.Where are the genies.” *Oona: “Weren’t they with us a while ago.” *Gil: “I think they‘re still at home.” *Oona: “Molly.We’ll be right back.We gotta practice up at home.” *Molly: “Oh Boy.” *Deema: “Hey Deema.What do you think of my act.” *Molly: “It’s Perfect Deema.” (Gil and Oona went home.) *Gil: “Hey Genies.” *Oona: “C’mon.We gotta practice up for our act.” *Glimmer: “In a minute Guys.” *Chloe: “Something’s going on with the TV.” *Glimmer: “Better see through the screen of it.” *Chloe: “Careful Glimmer.Don’t touch that dial.” (Somehow a portal appeared on the television screen.) *Glimmer: “Whoa.Cool.” *Chloe: “I gotcha Glimmer.Whoa.” *Gil: “Oh man.” *Oona: “We gotcha Chloe.” *All: (Grunting). (Suddenly the portal sucks up Gil, Oona and the Genies and they went through the portal.) *All: “Whoa(Screaming).” (At the stage.Molly is checking up on Zach and Leah.) *Zach: “This is gonna be great.” *Leah: “I can’t wait to sing our song.” *Molly: “Me neither.I can’t wait for The Genies, Gil and Oona to perform their magic show onstage.” *Deema: “Hey guys.I think there’s a splash from a joke flower.I’ll clean up with this.Huh.What’s this.” *All: (Gasping). (On the end of the long scarves was a bouquet of flowers.) *All: “Wow.Cool.” (Meanwhile in the human world.Gil, Oona and the Genies flew out of the TV and up in the air.Then they crashed down on the ground.) *Gil: “Everyone alright.” *Oona: “I’m fine.” *Gil: “Anyone else.” *Genies: “Yeah.” *Gil: “Good.Now where are we.” *Oona: “Where are we.You mean what are those.Yikes.” (Oona and the Genies made a run for it.) *Gil: “Yikes.A whole crowd(Screaming).” (Gil ran away from the crowd of people.) *Oona: “Gil.Where do you think we are.” *Gil: “I think we’re in a land of hideous finless non-swimming people.” *All: (Screaming). (The screen fades to black.) Act 2 * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures